After Story
by pinkyukka
Summary: Mereka saling mencari dan bertemu. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" / "Kataware-doki"/ Kimi No Na Wa After Story. Kisah Taki dan Mitsuha setelah bertemu di tangga. RnR


"Siapa namamu?"

 **Kimi No Na Wa belongs to Makoto Shinkai**

 **Kimi No Na Wa After Story**

 **Please Don't Copy and if you don't like it, just don't read and back to previous page**

 **Warning: OOC (I'll try my best), typos etc**

"A-aku Mitsuha Miyamizu," ucap gadis berambut cokelat indah berpita merah itu.

"Aku Taki Tachibana," kali ini pria berambut cokelat.

Mereka terdiam penuh canggung. Beberapa menit sebelumnya, mereka saling mencari setelah berpapasan di kereta secara tak sengaja. Mereka saling mencari karena merasa pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Seperti sudah saling mengenal jauh sebelum mereka bertemu saat ini.

Mereka masih saling diam. Canggung karena tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Taki, sebagai orang pertama yang memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan ini merasa bertanggung jawab. Ya, sebagai lelaki dia harus bertanggung jawab untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan karena tentunya ia tidak ingin disangka orang modus.

"Ada... yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ba-bagaimana kalau kita bicara di cafe?" tawar Taki. Ia sebenarnya benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Mengapa mereka sama-sama merasakan bahwa sudah pernah bertemu.

Mitsuha mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Namun tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Suasana begini senyap di antara mereka. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di cafe. Cafe ini merupakan tempat favorit Taki sejak SMA. Mereka memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela.

"Jadi... apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Taki lagi setelah mereka selesai memesan.

"Aku.. tidak yakin. Tapi, aku merasa kita pernah bertemu."

Mereka kembali diam sampai pesanan mereka datang.  
"Setiap bangun di pagi hari, aku menangis. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Aku seperti mencari sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kucari dan mengapa... Saat berpapasan denganmu di kereta pagi ini, aku merasa bahwa aku harus mengejar dan menenmukanmu. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa aku harus mengejar mencarimu," jelas Mitsuha. Air mata diujung matanya sudah siap menetes. Taki terdiam. Ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Aku pun merasa begitu. Setiap aku melihat berita atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan kota yang hilang akibat meteor 8 tahun lalu itu, hatiku tersayat. Padahal aku tidak mengenal satupun dari penduduk kota itu." Mitsuha cukup terkejut dengan penjelasan Taki.

"Kota yang hilang akibat meteor...? Itomori?"

Taki mengangguk.

"I-itu kota kelahiranku. Aku tinggal di sana sampai bencana meteor itu."

Kali ini giliran Taki yang terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka gadis yang baru ia temui ternyata berasal dari Itomori.

"Kenapa hatimu tersayat jika mengetahui tentang Itomori?"

Taki menggeleng. Ia pun sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Ah ia ingat sesuatu!

"Lima tahun lalu... Saat itu aku masih SMA. Entah kenapa aku berada di atas gunung dekat lokasi meteor itu." Taki mulai meceritakan pengalamannya saat ia berada di sekitar daerah itu. Ia hanya bisa mengingat sedikit. Mitsuha mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia sebenarnya juga terkejut dengan cerita Taki.

Mereka lebih banyak diam saat salah satu menceritakan pengalaman yang berhubungan dengan meteor itu. Taki meceritakan saat ia berada di gunung, dan Mitsuha menceritakan saat penyelamatan. Mereka mengobrol hingga sore tiba. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan mereka di cafe.

Yah walau aku masih tidak mengerti, setidaknya aku bisa berbicara banyak dengan gadis itu, pikir Taki.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan terdiam. Walau sudah banyak berbicara saat di cafe, tetapi saat ini mereka seperti kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

Hari semakin sore. Warna orange kini menjadi warna dominan dari kota ini. Indah. Kata itu yang dipikirkan kedua orang yang baru saja bertemu ini. Mereka berhenti sejenak di atas jembatan. Memandangi langit yang semakin orange. Hari mendekati senja.

"Kataware-doki," ucap keduanya bersamaan. Taki dan Mitsuha membulatkan mata mereka. Terkejut. Mereka terdiam sejenak dan saling berpandangan.

Air mata jatuh dikedua mata indah Mitsuha. Begitu pula dengan Taki. Mereka menangis.

"A-akhirnya...hiks... akhirnya aku bertemu Taki-kun lagi," ucap Mitsuha sambil terisak. Taki mengeluh kepala Mitsuha dengan lembut dengan air mata yang masih menetes dan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya aku benar-benar ingat namamu, Mitsuha."

"Kau tidak menuliskan namamu, bodoh... hiks."

Taki memeluk Mitsuha. "Maaf" Taki semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mitsuha pun membalas pelukan Taki sambil terus menangis.

Kataware- doki , Saat senja, mereka teringat dengan semuanya. Mereka bertukar tubuh, saling mencari di gunung, dan saat meteor itu tiba. Mereka ingat semuanya. Kini mereka bukan orang asing lagi. Mereka adalah 2 insan yang saling mencari. Ada benar merah diantara mereka. Kalau jodoh, tidak kemana kan?

 **\- FIN -**

Akhirnya aku bikin juga cerita lanjutan Kimi No Na Wa. Saking gregetannya sama endingnya yang Cuma nanya nama doank, akhirnya kuputuskan buat nulis ff setelah sekian lamanya. Singkat, tapi yang penting mereka udah saling inget gitu wkwk

Ini fanfic pertama ku di luar fandom Eyeshield 21. Aku shipper garis kerasnya SasuSaku, tapi belum feel nulis. Lebih milih baca punya orang lain wkwk. Semoga segera punya minat buat segera nulis ff sasusaku deh ya.

Sekian! Tolong review ya!

Thank yoouu~

-Pinkyukka-


End file.
